love between light and darkness
by Denonwolf
Summary: war has been brewing for decades between the light and dark Pokemon but with prince soul and princess sky thing will either change for the better or the Kingdoms will be destroyed. follow the tail of Soul and Light as they follow their forbidden love sprouts into the darkest Lilly of the day and the whitest rose in night the tail of hurt,love and death


**Den:okay sorry gor the wait and all i got lazyso anyway enjoy Lucario would you pleas**

**Lucario:denonwolf dose bot own pokenon expect his char enjoy**

A Espeon looked over the battle field, light and dark Pokémon locked in battle.

"Sir, we must pull out or we risk losing" a Gardevoir said appearing behind the Espeon.

"Yes we must go tell the others to be ready for the signal" the espeon said.

Gardevoir quickly nodded and disappeared.

"There you are, you coward "a deep angry voice yelled from behind. The Espeon quickly turned to see an umbreon with a scar going across both his eyes.

"Moon, you bastard. Is this what you wanted? Countless deaths of innocent pokémon" the Espeon yelled.

"No, I just want your head" the Umbreon said, jumping from his place, claw glowing black before extending into shadows while a white light glowed in front of the espeon.

"SHADOW CLAW!"

"SOLAR BEAM"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-years later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Standing in a forest clearing, was an Umbreon, young and stronger than most his age. The rings on his body glowed an ocean blue, witch really stood out among his features. His eyes closed as he side stepped a blur before he did a back flip to land on the back of a Lucario.

"Getting better, Prince Soul, now get off." the Lucario growled as a young newly evolved Zoroark stepped out of the bushes.

"Sir, the queen wish's to speak to prince Soul at once." the fox like Pokémon said.

"Of course. Now, run along, Soul and remember to meditate and to read other Pokémon's auras like a taught you." the Lucario said, smiling as the young Umbreon nodded and walked to the Zoroark and they disappeared into some bushes towards a castle.

"I still can't believe you evolved, bro. I mean your bigger for sure and all and your aura is so different than before" Soul said, closing his eyes. He looked at the big Zoroark who glowed a light blue with a bit of black mixed in.

"Really? How is it different?" the Zoroark asked.

"Its just different. I don't know how to put it… but you seem different" Soul said as they came to an open gate with two armored Lucario who saluted and moved out of the way. The two pokemon entered the courtyard to be greeted by young Pokemon lined up for a lesson at the training fields, Lucario and other pokemon sparring on the opposite end. They walked straight to a door which was open.

"Well, I'll maybe see you later. I have some training and advanced stuff to do with my mentor, alright? Be good and don't get into to much trouble." the Zoroark said smiling before turning and walking away.

Soul entered the castle, walking to the main hall, where his mother sat by herself. By her was an empty chair, where king moon used to sit. Walking in front of his mom, he stopped a few feet away and bowed.

"You wanted to see me, mother?" Soul asked, keeping his eyes to the floor. He wasn't gonna repeat a mistake that he made when he was smaller.

"My lovely son, stand. It is time for you to pick a mate. I have taken the liberty of summoning five noble daughters and three princess. They well be here in three days. When they arrive, we will hold a ball, in which you will dance and chat with all of them, so be on your best behavior, Soul " a female houndoom said, smiling at her son.

Soul on the other paw, was speechless. He was to take a mate but he didn't want to, not yet. He was so young, well not that young anymore. It was exceptive of him to take a mate at this age, since he was nearly done with his training but still. His ring, reacting to his nervousness, glowed a bright blue, as if to object.

"What is wrong, Soul? I have told you this day was coming." his mother said, with a bit of a growl in her voice.

"N-n-nothing mother. It's just…. I'm not ready for a mate." Soul said with a shaky voice.

"Whether you're ready or not does not matter. You are expect to be mated by the end of this week to take your rightful place as king and I will not have it any other way." the queen growled, leaving the room, giving Soul no chance to argue. Soul sighed in disappointment and left, returning to his room, his tail and head down.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-light kingdom_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sitting and looking herself in a mirror, was a young female Espeon. Her fur was a lovely light pink and on her forehead was a lovely round ruby. It was given to her at her birth, given by her father. It was a family heirloom, but she heard her mother talk about it, saying it was bought for her. Either way, she loved her father even now.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Come in." the espeon singsonged, smiling as she turned towards the door taking in her room as well. She had a bed well made for her and a window overlooking a lovely lake. Once she faced the door, she noticed it was opened by a bayleaf, who was smiling at her.

"Princess Light, your mother and father wish to speak with you in the throne room." the bayleaf said, smiling.

"Thank you, Leaf, you may go take the rest of the day off. Go on. My gift from me to you for your loyal service." the young Espeon smiled before the bayleaf bowed and left in a hurry, smiling on her way down the stairs. As the Espeon walked down the halls, she met guards of all sorts, like always, but the most seen in this palace where Gallade. Light took a left and a right and soon she came to a door with four guards. she walked in and nodded to them as she passed them, walking up to her mom and dad on the thrones. Her mother, a vaporeon sat by her father a blind Espeon with three claw marks across his face. Of course she didn't know what happened to her father. he and mother would never talk about it, but she heard guards and cooks and all talk about it from time to time he lost his sight in a great battle.

"Light, your of age to find a prince of you own, so we have invited three here today and would like for you to meet them." the vaporeon said, smiling.

Light looked from her mother to her father, both smiling. "But I don't want a mate yet." a nervous shaky young voice said.

"Hush, Light. They have come from so far to meet you." the vaporeon said with a motherly tone, not allowing any further arguing. The espeon panicked. She wasn't ready for a mate. Yeah sure, she talked about it, but not now. She wanted to experience life for herself some more, before being tied to her duties for good. Without realising, she used a teleport and was out of the castle and in a wooden area.


End file.
